


duo

by northerndavvn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Unrequited Love, i made people cry with this fic, psuedo polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndavvn/pseuds/northerndavvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were her best friends. Or maybe a little more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	duo

**Author's Note:**

> hot off the press from my transfeminine asahi rp blog

They were her best friends. Or maybe a little more than that. 

Nonetheless she can’t help but feel safe, curled between them in Suga’s too-big bed, Daichi pressed against her back and her face tucked against Suga’s neck. They’re good friends, she thinks, perhaps a bit sadly, too good. 

It was the worst, being in love with two people at once, let alone when they were both dating  _each other._ They’d all been thick as thieves through first and second year, and then Suga and Daichi had started dating at the beginning of third, and Asahi had put on a brittle smile and said how happy she was for them both. 

And she was, in a way. In others, she was hurting, feeling left behind and shut out. It was supposed to be the three of them, not the two of them plus Asahi. 

It wasn’t  _fair._

She curls her fist into the soft cotton of Suga’s shirt, eyes wide in the dark as she bit the inside of her cheek. She can hear Daichi snuffle behind her, curl closer in his sleep. At least like this, she could pretend. 

Asahi shifts, reaches back for Daichi’s hand and brushes a light kiss against Suga’s clavicle, squeezing her eyes shut in the dark. 


End file.
